The Shadow Chronicles
by ValkyrieDefender
Summary: It has always been thought that Toothless was the only Night Fury left. Enter Skye and her Night Fury, Shadow. Skye hears a rumor that another Night Fury lives on the island of Berk. How will the residents of Berk react when another Night Fury shows up? Find out in the Shadow Chronicles. On hiatus until I have time to continue.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

The Shadow Chronicles

A/N: I own nothing that is How To Train Your Dragon. It belongs to Dreamworks. I only own any current or future O/C.

Chapter One: The Dream

"Skye, you and Shadow need to look after one another," Mother says, her green eyes serious. The light from the fireplace flickers over her face. My Night Fury comes over and encircles me with her tail. I lean back against her scaly body, relaxing into my make-shift pillow. "I hate leaving you alone, but we have to go to this gathering of the clan leaders."

"It's okay Mama," I grin. "Shadow can protect me." My mother and father lean down and smother me in a hug. I protest a little, but they just hug me tighter.

"Ingrid," my father says, breaking away. His grey eyes reflect the light of the fire. "We have to go."

"Coming Sven," my mother doesn't move, her hands still on my shoulders. She faces Shadow. "Shadow. I'm trusting you to look after my daughter. Please, protect her with your life." My Night Fury nods her head, showing she understands.

"Ingrid," my father says from the doorway. My mother stands up and meets my father at the door. They turn around for one last goodbye, and I wave back. Leaning back against Shadow, I close my eyes and everything goes black.

A/N: So, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review.

~ValkyrieDefender


	2. Chapter 2: The Rumor

The Shadow Chronicles

A/N: I own nothing that is How To Train Your Dragon. It belongs to Dreamworks. I only own any current or future O/C.

Chapter Two: The Rumor

"Don't go!" I scream, my limbs sprawling in all directions. My heart pounds quickly as I push myself into a sitting position. Shadow looks at me, her yellow-green eyes two feet from my face.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I was having that dream again." Shadow climbs up on my bed and curls up next to me. I stroke her head as my heart starts to slow. She purrs soothingly and I lean against her. Tears start to run down my face as the loss of my parents hits me all over again. Sobs rack my body and I dig my face into Shadow's side.

I sit there for a few minutes when a knock comes at the door. I hastily wipe away my tears and shout, "Come in!" My best friend, Erik, peeks his head in the doorway.

"Hey Skye," Erik sees my face and stops cold. "What's wrong?" He comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah," I wipe my eyes again. "You would think after twelve years I would stop having that dream. But I have no such luck."

"They were your parents," Erik says. "You'll never stop loving them. No matter what." I smile slightly. Erik has always known what to say in times like these. He bumps my shoulder with his own and I return the favor.

"So," I start. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you anything," he puts on an innocent face. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you better than that," I've known him my whole life. I don't think I know anyone better than him.

"You wouldn't come to my house before dawn just to say hello. Now, what did you want?"

"Fine," Erik concedes. I smile, victorious. "The elder wanted me to get you. Apparently there was a rumor about another Night Fury not far from here." My heart starts racing at the possibility. Another Night Fury! My parents always told me that Shadow was the last of her kind. Could they have been wrong?

"I have to go check it out!" I insist. "Where is this island?"

"Hold on for a second," Erik looks at me, his grey eyes serious. "How do you even know that the elder will let you go?"

"Because she isn't going to know," A plan starts to formulate in my mind. "and you are going to cover for me." Erik sighs and rolls his eyes, just he always does when I start planning things.

"Please," I plead, sticking my lip out slightly. Ever since we were kids he could never resist when I make this face.

"Alright," Erik throws his hands upward in defeat. "May the gods speed you on your journey. Now go get packed up, I'll cover for you with the elder." He turns to leave, stopping just as he opens the door. "See you soon Skye." Erik steps outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Goodbye Erik."

A/N: Chapter Two is done! Hope you've liked it. Reviews please!

~ValkyrieDefender


	3. Chapter 3: Berk

The Shadow Chronicles

** A/N: I don't own anything How to Train Your Dragon.**

Chapter Three: Berk

I finish packing Shadow's saddle bags and pull the strap down tight. We sneak out the back door that leads into the barn.

Once we are outside, I swing my leg over Shadow's side. I settle in place and hook myself to the saddle. I grab the handle and we take off. Wind rushes into my face and I feel... free. I breathe a sigh of relief. No more rules, no more restrictions, no more hiding who I am.

We fly over open water for a while before an island comes into sight. The sun is just starting to set, casting long shadows. Dragons circle and fly off, people on their backs. This must be Berk. I circle, staying above the clouds.

I hear a bell go off and figure, "They must have seen us. Take us down Shadow." My Night Fury does what I ask and we land by an arena of some sort.

People crowd around us and Shadow shifts uneasily. I put my hand on her side as a man with brown hair and green eyes comes forward. He looks only a little older than myself, but from one glance I can see he is well respected. A Night Fury, much like Shadow, stands at his side. Behind him is a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting on the back of a Deadly Nadder.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his Night Fury growling fiercely.

"I'm Skye," I say, getting off Shadow's back. I gesture to my Night Fury. "This is Shadow. I came here because I heard a rumor that another Night Fury was alive."

"I'm Hiccup," the man said. He gestures to his dragon. "This is Toothless."

"Nice to meet you Hiccup," I stick out my hand and we shake. "Now if I could talk to the person in charge? Stoic is chieftain, right?" Hiccup and the blonde exchange looks. Clearly I missed something. "What?" I ask, glancing back and forth between the blonde and Hiccup.

"Stoic died a few months ago," the blond finally says. "Hiccup is chief now." My mouth drops open in shock.

"How?" I stutter. "Stoic always seemed so… invincible."

"You knew my father?" Hiccup asks, incredulous.

"He was the one who told me that my parents were dead," I remember. "It was very early in the morning, and I had stayed up all night waiting for my parents to get home from this gathering of the chieftains —"

"My father was at that gathering!" Hiccup interuptted. "Drago Bloodfist had dragons under his control and they burned the place down."

"Taking my parents with it," I say. I feel a surge of anger. "I'm going to find Drago Bloodfist and take him down!"

"You can't do that," the blond woman shakes her head, getting off her dragon. She comes to stand by Hiccup. "Drago was killed in battle – dragged to the bottom of the ocean by a Bewilderbeast. Besides, revenge gets you nowhere."

"Astrid's right," Hiccup agrees. I see sympathy in his deep green eyes. I can tell that he knows exactly what I'm feeling right now. Unbelievable pain and rage. "Losing a parent is hard, but there is nothing you can do about it now."

"I guess," I mutter, still seething in anger. My stomach rumbles and I jump. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast." The crowd

"It's about supper time," Hiccup says. The crowd around us begins to dissipate. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes," My stomach growls again at thought of food. "Thank you."

"Follow me," Hiccup turns and climbs onto Toothless's back. The blonde – Astrid I mean, climbs onto the back of her Deadly Nadder. I follow suit, and we all take off. A minute later we touch down in front of a very large building. The dinning hall, I presume. The scent of food drifts towards us, making my mouth water.

"Your dragon can go to the stables to eat," Astrid says, putting her hand on her dragon's side. "Stormfly and Toothless know the way."

"Okay," I say. I pet Shadow's head one last time and she runs off with the other two dragons. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

Hiccup and Astrid laugh, and we all go inside.

**A/N: This was a longer chapter. I will try to make them all this length or more. But no promises. Anyways, please review! It would be much appreciated!**

**~ ValkyrieDefender**


End file.
